


Зависимость

by Givsen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момои проскальзывает за дверь раздевалки и, хлопнув ладонью по выключателю, гасит свет. Она прижимается к напряжённому, слегка влажному после душа телу, зажмуривается и неловко клюёт Аомине в губы. Ей нужно, чтобы он молчал, не издавал ни звука, иначе её шаткая уверенность просто растворится в воздухе, повиснет паром между их лицами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимость

      Момои приходит к нему крадучись, незаметно, боясь, что их маленькую постыдную тайну могут раскрыть. И хоть Аомине всё равно, даже если кто-то узнает, чем лучший баскетболист школы и менеджер клуба занимаются по ночам в пустом спортивном зале, из-за страха Момои он лишь молча усмехается. Глупая девчонка — была, есть и будет, и возраст её ни капли не изменит.   
      Момои проскальзывает за дверь раздевалки и, хлопнув ладонью по выключателю, гасит свет. Она прижимается к напряжённому, слегка влажному после душа телу, зажмуривается и неловко клюёт Аомине в губы. Ей нужно, чтобы он молчал, не издавал ни звука, иначе её шаткая уверенность просто растворится в воздухе, повиснет паром между их лицами. На её счастье, Аомине редко нужны слова для такого дела, как секс. Язык тела куда красноречивее — в этом он убеждался не раз и не два. Поэтому он молча принимает Момои, отвечает на её робкие неумелые поцелуи, затем даёт ей то, что она хочет, и отпускает до следующего визита.   
      Однако есть в этой последовательности до обидного плохая закономерность: периодически Момои спохватывается, осознавая всю плачевность своего положения. Пару дней тратит она на самоедство за непозволительную легкомысленность, затем берёт себя в руки и пытается разрубить порочный круг их связи, не показываясь на глаза Аомине и заставляя его испытывать нетерпение. И если это длится достаточно долго, он сам начинает искать встречи с ней. И находит. Можно сказать, по запаху, потому что духи у этой девчонки назойливо-сладкие. У Аомине почти аллергия на них, как и на Момои, но он всё равно с упорством прокажённого лезет за новой порцией смертоносного наркотика, потому что привык получать своё. Как, в принципе, и она.   
      Аомине появляется из тени, словно призрак, хватает Момои за руку, безошибочно угадывая её приближение, и втаскивает в тёмное помещение пустого спортивного зала, в котором всё ещё густо пахнет влажностью, потом и усталостью. Вдавив мягкое податливое тело в стену, он прижимается к её губам грубо и требовательно, вряд ли делая скидку на свою силу. Аомине до дрожи хочется обладать Момои, взять её силой, растерзать, даже если она не будет сопротивляться. И всё из-за девичьих закидонов с первой влюблённостью и прочими завитушками и рюшечками. Момои сама виновата в его ярости.  
      Аомине одной рукой задирает короткую школьную юбку, а второй — срывает нижнее бельё, не слушая тихий шёпот и не обращая внимания на робкие попытки остановить его.  
      — Дайки, ты что, хочешь, чтобы нас застукали? — бормочет Момои, пытаясь перехватить его руки. — Эй, Дайки! Блин!   
      Она взвизгивает, когда Аомине поворачивает её спиной к себе и вдавливает теперь уже грудью в стену, задрав юбку ещё выше. Из окна под потолком спортзала едва заметно светит растущая луна, бросая тусклые блики на ягодицы Момои, и Аомине на несколько секунд замирает, любуясь молочно-белой кожей, на которой днём позже будут заметны тёмно-фиолетовые синяки от его пальцев. От этой мысли по телу проходит дрожь предвкушения, а внутри поднимается вязкая удушающая волна вожделения, ведь он может этим всем обладать. И раз за разом он оставляет метки на её теле. Именно он, а не кто-то другой. Но самое приятно в этом то, что она сама приходит к нему за этим — без принуждения, по собственной воле.   
      Торопливо приспустив спортивные штаны и нижнее бельё, Аомине обхватывает напряжённый член ладонью и останавливается, оттягивая момент, ради которого они уже не первый раз встречаются наедине. Он намеренно некоторое время медлит, прислушиваясь к частому дыханию, и ждёт, когда Момои сама попросит его продолжить, потому что она хочет этого едва ли не сильнее, чем он.   
      — Дайки? — слегка озадаченно бормочет Момои и оглядывается на него поверх плеча. У неё блестят глаза, что заметно даже при таком тусклом освещении, и горят лихорадочным румянцем щёки. — Ну что ты копаешься?  
      Аомине усмехается и, чтобы оттянуть момент ещё немного, накрывает ладонью её ягодицы, в который раз удивляясь, насколько же он огромен по сравнению с ней. Когда-то ему казалось, что они отличаются только длиной волос и цветом кожи, а теперь, гляди-ка, Момои, оказывается, и ростом ниже, и в плечах уже, и в остальном кажется практически нежным одуванчиком, в то время как он — грузовик, стремящийся эту красоту смять и раздавить. И, что удивительно, всякий раз он поражается этому по-новому, однако никогда — ни до, ни после — не испытывает желания остановиться или свернуть на другую дорогу. Одуванчик она там или кто-то ещё — Момои сама всё начала, так что не ему это заканчивать.  
      — Дайки… — стонет Момои, когда Аомине скользит ладонью по коже и, добравшись до увлажнившейся плоти, погружает внутрь сразу два пальца.   
      Он снова с силой прижимает к её стене, заставив выгнуться, и наклоняется к её уху.  
      — Что? — ехидно спрашивает он. — Повтори, а то я плохо расслышал.  
      — Дурак ты!.. Ах! — Момои стискивает зубы и подаётся назад, стараясь уловить движения его руки, чтобы подстроиться под неровный ритм.   
      Однако Аомине всё время нарочно сбивается, мешая ей получить удовольствие. Ему нужно, чтобы она попросила его продолжить.  
      — Что? — ещё раз интересуется он и, убрав свободной рукой прикрывающие спину длинные волосы, слегка прикусывает нежную кожу на шее сзади. Момои так сложнее будет взять себя в руки.  
      Момои с шумом сипло вдыхает и, воинственно пыхтя, пытается ухватиться пальцами за его руку, чтобы помочь себе подстроиться, но из-за окутавшей их испарины все старания идут насмарку. Становится слишком скользко для каких-то манёвров, и Аомине без труда уворачивается, что вызывает у Момои полный досады стон сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
      — Хватит… не так… — Она закусывает губу, упирается ладнями в стену и пытается отодвинуться, но Аомине вновь придавливает её и убирает пальцы, переместив ладонь на влажные от пота ягодицы. — Дайки!  
      — Что? — Он откровенно смеётся, получая от этой ситуации куда большее удовольствие, нежели от секса, хотя низ живота уже сводит от возбуждения, а внутри, кажется, готов взорваться вулкан. Но момент, когда она не выдерживает и ломается под его натиском, поистине бесценен.  
      — Пожалуйста, Дайки… — Момои вновь тянется назад и осторожно притрагивается кончиками пальцев к напряжённому члену, который сперва вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, но затем послушно ложится в маленькую девичью ладонь. — Пожалуйста… — Она тянет его к себе, направляя.  
      — Что? Я тебя не понимаю, — насмехается Аомине, снова разводя пальцами влажные складки, чтобы ей было приятно ровно настолько, насколько он это позволяет. Без приближающейся кульминации, потому что это сводит с ума почище любого наркотика.  
      — Я хочу тебя, — всхлипывает Момои почти жалобно, когда он надавливает пальцем на пульсирующую от возбуждения точку.  
      — Ты же любишь другого. — Аомине смотрит, как она мотает головой, опять пытаясь поймать ритм движения его пальцев, и добавляет, понизив голос до ядовитого шёпота: — А трахаешься всё равно со мной.  
      На мгновение Момои замирает, её уши вспыхивают, соревнуясь по цвету с ярким школьным галстуком, затем она поворачивает голову, чтобы выхватить в неверном свете полумесяца почти сливающееся с тенью лицо Аомине и гневно шипит:  
      — Так сделай уже то, чем так гордишься, дурак!   
      Ну… когда тебя так просят, сложно отказать.  
      Хрипло рыкнув, Аомине убирает руку и тут же заменяет пальцы членом. Торжествующий смех тает внутри, так и не вырвавшись наружу, а тело практически воспламеняется от охватившего всё вокруг жара. Аомине двигается резко и порывисто, игнорируя то, что у неё от этого могут появиться синяки, и в который раз убеждается, что не зря оттягивает этот момент, потому что наслаждение от полной капитуляции всё ещё сопротивляющейся стороны несоизмеримо сильнее, чем если бы он просто повалил её на пол и удовлетворил обоюдоострую похоть.  
      Момои прокусывает губу до крови и протяжно стонет, когда Аомине замирает на мгновение. Он сгребает в ладонь распущенные светло-розовые волосы и тянет их на себя, подстраивая Момои под свой рост: для этого ей приходится встать на носочки, а он слегка сгибает колени — всё-таки разница в росте и телосложении временами так мешает. А затем продолжает практически вдалбливать хрупкое тело в шершавую стену спортивного зала.  
      Когда Момои содрогается в пароксизме оргазма, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить вскрик, Аомине отстраняется и достигает кульминации с помощью её волос — просто обматывает ими член и через несколько отрывочных движений рукой кончает ей на спину. В конце концов, дети им сейчас сильно помешают, а о презервативах думать не приходится, потому что все их «встречи» случаются спонтанно.   
      После этого Аомине натягивает нижнее бельё и спортивные штаны обратно, а Момои тихонечко съезжает по стенке вниз, чтобы чуток перевести дыхание и унять дрожь в коленках. Ей нужно всего минут пять, чтобы прийти в себя, а он как раз за это время успеет сходить за сумкой.  
      — Эй, — окликает Аомине, когда видит, что Момои поднимается на ноги, — тебя проводить?  
      Она кивает, потому что у неё до сих пор подрагивают колени, а до обхода работников школы остаётся всего минут пять или десять — тут уж как повезёт. Попасться им на глаза в подобном виде — сомнительное удовольствие, а с Аомине, как ни крути, есть шанс спастись бегством, потому что он и на плечо её сможет закинуть в случае чего.   
      До дома они идут молча, молча прощаются, молча расходятся и потом ещё пару дней молчат, стараясь игнорировать существование друг друга. А затем всё возвращается на круги своя: Момои залетает в спортивный зал с привычным «Опять бездельничаешь!», капризно надувает губы и начинает читать нотации, нравоучительно повышая тон. Будни вновь наполняются уже приевшимися тренировками, бездарной болтовнёй членов команды и скучным времяпрепровождением. Лишь когда Аомине снова вылавливает в толпе одинаковых лиц её голодный взгляд, внутри вспыхивает вожделение, а губы тянет довольная усмешка от осознания, что этот вечер не будет потрачен зря, потому что она придёт к нему сама. Либо он будет ждать её после закрытия школы в спортивном зале. Им обоим пока что это выгодно. А что будет дальше — время покажет.


End file.
